GamTav Smut
by RudimentaryCellist
Summary: It's Gamzee and Tavros. It's smutty. It was originally a role-play. Deal with it.


More smut. Just kind of porn without plot, because screw plot. This time around it's Sober!Gamzee and a surprisingly dominant Tavros. Read at your own risk.

A malicious grin was spread like butter over Gamzee's torn face, blood dripping down his nose and cheeks. He held one of his clubs in each hand, twirling them. He let out a soft 'Honk' as he spotted someone a ways a way. He couldn't tell who from this distance, but he started running towards them. Tavros was quietly making his way towards one of the vats of sopor, wrinkling his nose at the disgusting smell as he shuddered. 'How could Gamzee make pies of this stuff?' he thought to himself as he heard footsteps. Slowly turning, he saw someone running towards him.

Gamzee recognized Tav and slowed a little, his grin expanding from ear to ear as he hefted one of his clubs over his shoulder, ready to wield it at any moment. He let out another, louder honk, licking a drop of blood off of the corner of his mouth as he came to a stop a few yards away from Tavros.

"Oh! Gamzee! It's...you..." Tavros felt himself shiver with fear as he looked at his friend. The scars on his face, the multicolored blood dripping down it...it struck something in the troll that cause him to freeze.

"G-g-gamzee?" Asked Tavros hesitantly, it looked like his friend but it didn't seem like his friend at all.

"Hey, motherfucker," Gamzee's voice was a lot harsher than normal, as if he had something in his throat. He twirled one of his clubs, eyes widening a little as he watched it land back in his hand. "Well, Fuck, seems like you're next~" He laughed deeply, grinning, taking a few steps closer, so he was almost toe to toe with the rust-blooded troll.

"N-n-next for what Gamzee?" he said with a sheepish and terrified grin. He could smell the blood on him and he noticed the odd colored shades. It obviously wasn't all his...but Tavros was still stuck with fear. Rooted to the spot, he couldn't even think to get his lance or anything...he was hypnotized with fear by Gamzee.

"Well, You maybe can't motherfuckin' tell, but I'm all up on clearin' this place out," Gamzee's grin widened, and he hefted his club again, resting it lightly on his shoulder. He stepped even closer, leering over Tavros, body tensed, ready to strike at any second.

"C-c-clearing this place..." he gulped " ...out?" Tavros began to back up slowly, trying to escape his gaze as he felt his fear slowly starting to make him think that running would be one of the better options. A sudden though hit him though as he stared at his friend. He didn't smell like sopor. He was sober...his back hit one of the vats of sopor slime as he could go back no further.

"Yep. You heard me right," Gamzee grinned, tossing one of his clubs again, this time swinging it as he caught it. His aim was only slightly off, clipping Tav on the horn instead of a full on smack across the head. The grin dropped off of Gamzee's face, replaced by an evil looking scowl.

At that moment, when the club connected with his horn, Tav felt something snap in him. As he watched a tip of his horn fall to the ground, he suddenly stood there for a moment in dead silence. Then...he screamed. Loud enough that Gamzee covered his ears before Tavros suddenly grabbed him and threw him over his head in a display of sudden strength that he had no idea where it had come from.

He then jumped into the sopor vat with him. The fumes that had smell disgusting before...were doing something strange to his body. He could feel it between his legs, his member unfurling even as he felt a vast emptiness from his nook. He needed to sate that desire...and he didn't care if someone wasn't willing.

Gamzee's eyes went wide as he splashed back first into the green slime. He sank into it, gasping a little bit as the substance filled his mouth and nose. He thrashed around, trying to get his head above the surface, trying to find at least one of his clubs. His brain was racing. He thought Tav was going to be easy... but apparently not...

_A hole is a hole_ is what Tavros thought to himself as he splashed towards his friend. Suddenly gripping him by his horn, he yanked him from the slime. As Gamzee coughed and muttered, Tavros shoved his member into his mouth. It was slick with the sopor and helped him move himself back and forth as he began to use his face as his own personal fuck toy.

Gamzee spluttered, gagging a little as he felt his mouth filled. His fangs scraped a little against Tavros's bulge, but not enough to stop him. Gamzee's eyes were wide, and he was kicking out, legs moving uselessly in the mass of sopor slime.

Tavros groaned as he pulled out to shove Gamzee's head beneath the slime once more. His hands gripped Gamzee's horns as he watched his friend ingest more of the slime before again pulling him back out. His now hardened member was stinging a bit from his fangs so Tavros quickly turned him around and pulled his pants down. Gamzee's head was going fuzzy, thoughts deteriorating into a mass of confusion. It was as if he was drowning in the sopor, but almost at the same time, as if he was just waking up. He felt his trousers yanked off, his legs, nook and bulge all exposed to the cool slime now. He let out a sharp gasp, falling against the rim of the vat.

Tavros sunk his teeth into Gamzee's shoulder to steady him as he placed his hands on his hips. He then shoved himself deep inside Gamzee's nook, moaning against his grey skin as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He was so tight and so good. Again and again, Tavros thrust forward into him so he could lose himself to the slime and Gamzee's body.

Gamzee let out a loud moan, head flying back to hit Tavros's horn, sending his head spinning. His own bulge was writhing in the sopor, trying to get friction against something, anything. He felt... almost back to normal again, moans tumbling from his mouth as he shook with pleasure. "T-Tav..." he managed to groan out, mouth filled with sopor slime.

Tavros ignored him as he was lost to finally getting what he desired. Gamzee's body felt even better than he had imagined it and he couldn't stop moving. But as he felt Gamzee hit his horn, something in him snapped again. He angrily reached down and grabbed his bulge, rubbing it as he slammed into him once more. "Hold still Gamzee!" he cried as felt himself pulsing within his grey skinned friend.

Gamzee groaned louder, his hips shaking, whole body arching down into the vat of green slime as Tavros fucked him roughly. He let out soft moan after soft moan, broken occasionally by honks. His legs spread almost instinctively, giving Tav more room to work. Gamzee could feel a familiar knot building in his stomach, and his eyes fluttered shut, a long groan dripping from him.

Tavros smirked at the way his friend was sounding. A part of him thought he might honk but it wasn't of much consequence as he felt his own climax start to build. Tavros moved Gamzee so that his legs pressed against the edge of the sopor pot, no longer caring about his friend, he continued to rub his member as moved and fucked him against it.

Gamzee's moans built up to a crescendo as he came hard into the sopor, his indigo genetic material swirling in the green. He slumped forward, quivering, drenched in sopor, hips still rocking with Tavros's thrusts. He felt... normal now. His head had regained the usual fuzziness. He collapsed against the edge of the pot, eyes rolling in his head.

Tavros could feel it building up inside him. "Gamzee...Gamzee!" he exclaimed as he suddenly grabbed his friend's horns and spun his head towards him. Shoved his member into his slack jawed mouth, his genetic fluid was quick to run down Gamzee's throat. It continued for awhile as Tavros fucked his mouth a bit harder, milking himself of every last drop before finally groaning and, with a shudder, falling backwards on his ass into the sopor vat.

Gamzee groaned, falling back as Tavros let him go. He swallowed most of Tav's brown genetic material, but some of it ran down his chin in little rivulets. He lay back, panting, thin chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. His head was in a whirl, trying to figure out what had just happened.


End file.
